Magic Memories
by HiddenSunrise24
Summary: Alice Kirkland is the school weirdo, outcast by everyone and bullied by the Bad Touch Trio however when new student Alfred Jones arrives will that all change? Why is the American so determined to befriend her? And why does talking with his younger sister Madeline Williams feel so natural? USUK but includes other parings too! First proper chapter story! Rated T because I was unsure
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Memories**

**Okay so my other chapter story was a complete disaster so I've decided that I liked this idea better. This will be the first chapter story I have ever updated properly (That is if I can figure it out) **

**As they are my favourite paring in the entire world this is mainly UsxFem!Uk but it has a few of my other favourite parings in as well like PrussiaxFem!Canada and SpainxFem!Romano.**

**Also as I am British if there is anything you don't understand PM me and I'll try to explain. **

**Anyway enough rambling now and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 1

Large fluffy white clouds hung over head amongst the blue sky the sun's warmth occasionally disappearing behind the clouds as they passed. Alfred F Jones looked up at the school in front of him; the school that would be his new place of education. Normally Alfred wouldn't think twice about moving to a new school but what would the other students think off him? Starting in the middle of the term... there was only one way to find out so Alfred took in a deep breath and walked towards the front doors, his sister following in silence like she didn't even exist.

Alice wanted nothing more than for school to start so she could get away faster but that's not how school worked. It always wanted her to suffer every long hour she spent here. Luckily school hadn't actually started so for now she was stood by her locker trying to hide herself behind the book she was reading. Her blonde hair was tied into two pony tails on either side of her head with the shorter parts of her hair clipped to the side with two cross clips so the hair didn't irritate her eyes as she focused on her book. Emerald green eyes read each word of her book with interest every sentence working her brain and absorbing her into the story. She loved reading her books and even though she'd read this story 4 times before and knew what was coming she still enjoyed re-reading the entire story and feeling the emotions portrayed from each word.

"Hi." Alice jumped at the sudden voice bringing her out her book that she almost dropped. Taking in a deep breath she caught her book and clutched it to her chest before looking in front of her at another pair of emerald eyes. Alice rolled her eyes and let out the breath she'd been holding as she recognised who was stood in front of her; they weren't a threat to be worried about.

"Hello Arthur." She looked into her brother's eyes with the same scowl he was currently giving her. Alice and Arthur Kirkland were twins, Arthur being a few minutes older. He had straw blonde hair identical in colour to Alice that was spiked in every direction, even though Alice had seen him try and comb his hair this morning. The only major differences between the two were that Arthur was obviously a male and he had much bigger eyebrows that Alice herself. Other than that they were pretty much the same person.

"Reading this early on a morning?" he asked looking down at the book in her hands before his eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "Isn't that mine?"

"You weren't using it and I very much doubt you'll miss it while I read it."

"You've already read it."

"Does it matter? You read books over and over as well." She sighed as the younger turned and placed the book in her locker before grabbing out the necessary books for her next two lessons which were maths and then English, one of her favourite subjects. Arthur stood silent for a moment before he crossed his arms across his chest and waited for his sister to turn back around to face him. When she did, she looked at his folded arms then looked directly at him with a scowl.

"You've got maths and English now right?"

"Correct."

"I'll walk you to your class then I'll get to mine."

"I'm not a child anymore." Alice rolled her eyes as they headed towards the maths department, making no attempt to shoo Arthur away. Arthur chuckled to himself before leaning his head towards hers so she could hear him over the roar of other students making their way towards first class.

"Sometimes you are." He smirked as she jabbed him in the chest with her elbow causing him to whine.

"And so are you." she smirked this time as she held her head high only to lower it again the closer they got to her class. The two walked in silence to Alice's class ignoring the funny looks they received from fellow students, most of them scared away by Arthur's glares. Once they got to Alice's room she turned and smiled genuinely at him.

"Thank you… for walking me to class."

"You're welcome." He nodded his head before the two of stopped at the sound of loud laughter coming towards them. Alice's eyes widened in slight fear before the fear vanished and turned into a scowl identical to her brothers who had turned to face the source of the noise; a loud mouthed German, albino named Gilbert Beilschmidt and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio: Spaniard Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Frenchman Francis Bonnefoy. "These arses are in your maths class?" Arthur muttered to his sister who nodded in response trying her very best to ignore the trio approaching them.

"Kesesese~ Look who's here!" Gilbert laughed (More like cackled) as he came to a stop opposite Arthur and Alice, the other two flanking his sides. Arthur sighed before looking into Gilbert's shinning red eyes.

"Do you seriously have nothing better to do than to talk to us?" He asked but Gilbert shook his head and looked behind Arthur to Alice who had tried her best to hide behind her brother.

"Nope! Teasing blondie here is much more interesting than anything else this early on a morning."

"Her name is Alice and she happens to be my sister so I'm afraid you need to leave her alone for the millionth time of asking nicely." Arthur scowled standing up for his sister like he usually did. This was a regular occurrence; the trio would tease and bully Alice then Arthur would try and stop it only to get himself involved. Usually it ended in with the trio walking away because they knew Arthur was harder to break than Alice and he simply blocked their path to her. However when she was alone without Arthur to protect her they were free to tease and pick on her as much as they could; of course she fought back with her own comebacks but that didn't stop the pain of some of the things they said, she should have been used to it and to some extent she was. Although when they thought of new insults it took her off guard a little giving them the opportunity to break her which resulted with her running off.

"Asking nicely gets you no-where eyebrows."

"Wow you'd think after all this time you'd get another insult." Arthur sighed as Antonio and Francis stepped forward at Gilbert's side trying to make them look intimidating, which it did, but Arthur wasn't fazed by it.

"What was that?"

"So what now you're deaf as well? Things just aren't going well for you are they?"

"I didn't want to get nasty but looks like I'm going to have to; Antonio hold my books!" Gilbert hissed as he shoved his books into Antonio who caught them just in time.

"What's going on here?" A woman's voice caused the entire group to look at its source; Miss Brown. Arthur straightened up his shirt before speaking up.

"Nothing of any concern Miss, I'll just be going to class now. Goodbye Alice." Arthur smirked smugly to himself before he gave Alice a short wave which she returned before he walked off to his class leaving her with the bad touch trio and her math teacher.

"Well go on, class is starting." Miss Brown nodded towards the door that Alice almost dove through just to get away from Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. Quietly she took her seat in the back corner next to the wall, she had the desk to herself meaning she could sit in silence and concentrate on her work. After placing her books down along with her pencil case she looked up at the board before beginning on the bell task the teacher had set up. With her head down and her mind focused she didn't noticed the young boy the teacher brought into the room with her until she spoke up about it. "Class, before we begin with our lesson I would like to introduce Alfred Jones a new student here at our school. Please make him feel welcomed… if you'd like to pick a seat Alfred and begin with the starter activity please." the teacher smiled as she handed the boy a math book to work in. Alice looked up at the young boy and noticed that he was very attractive and was sure to hit it off with the girls whispering about him across the class room. He had golden wheat hair that at the front had a strand of hair stuck up that Alice couldn't decide if it was meant to do that or not. His skin was lightly tanned from the sun and his eyes were a wonderful bright cornflower blue behind the grey frames of his glasses. The smile he was wearing was simple dazzling and Alice could hear the girls swooning over him already and he'd probably been in the school less than 10 minutes. Alice simply rolled her eyes and ducked her head down back to her work. Only when she heard small gasps did she take a small glance up from her work to see Alfred walking over in her direction.

'_**Wait there isn't a seat over here.' **_

Alice frowned to herself before slowly looking at the empty chair beside her. It took all she had to not face plant the table there and then.

'_**Bloody hell.'**_

She thought to herself before instantly getting back to her work trying to ignore the gasps and people calling Alfred over to sit with them but she stiffed when she heard the chair pull out beside her.

"Hi I'm Alfred." The Brit ignored him and continued on with her work. She could almost hear the boy pout beside her. "… Urm… I'm Alfred Jones what's your name?" Alfred tried again and once again Alice ignored him or that was until he pocked her face causing her to jump in her seat and face him. The grin on his face told Alice he was happy that he had her attention but that didn't make her lose the scowl aimed at him.

"Don't poke me…please." she muttered

"Hey! You have to tell me your name I'm you're new partner."

"I don't want a new partner" she muttered thankful that Alfred didn't quite hear it. Eventually Alice sighed and looked into his big blue eyes. "Alice. Alice Kirkland."

"Well it's nice to meet ya Alice! We're gonna be the best of friends."

"Don't bet on it" The Brit muttered looking at the glares she was receiving from her class members before looking back at her work even though she'd finished. As the teacher spoke up and started to give the answers Alice didn't notice the small pout and hurt look in Alfred's eyes.

As soon as her classes had finished Alice almost ran to her locker thankful to finally get away from the new American kid who had followed her to English and decided he was going to sit with her in that class too. Luckily she made it to her locker with any trouble from anyone; a few glared here and there but she was used to those although ever since Alfred had chosen the seats next to her the glares were more intense, as if they hoped by glaring at her she'd burst into flames. Unfortunately for them that wasn't going to happen. Opening her locker she shoved her books in before sighing and shutting the door again. All she wanted was some peace, was it really that hard to find?

"Hey Alice!"

Apparently so.

Alice felt her anger levels rise as she saw Alfred running down the halls to her, pushing past other people. Once he came to a stop in front of her and her locker he gave a big toothy grin that even Alice had to admit was pretty handsome.

"Alfred don't run in the corridors! And please leave me alone you don't want to talk to me."

"Why not?" Alfred asked cheerily as Alice turned her back on him to stare at her locker slowly opening it again to give her something to do. Alfred frowned before he stepped forward and leant his shoulder sideways against the locker next to Alice's causing her to glare at him as she looked into her own locker.

"Don't you have anyone else to talk to?"

"My sister but I don't know where she is right now and I wanna talk to you not her."

"Why?" Alice blushed a little as she grabbed her science textbook for next lesson.

"Because you look fun to talk with." at this her locker slammed closed scaring Alfred almost off the earth it was that loud. Alice turned to face him and green eyes met blue.

"Have you not heard the rumours? Or are you just stupid?" She snapped before walking off leaving Alfred watching her go; usually he'd follow but this time he knew better so left her to herself.

**Gosh it feels so good to have the first chapter done and out the way. **

**Please, before pressing the little red [X] in the corner of the screen, leave a review. I would love to hear your opinions and of course if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will see to it as soon as I can. **

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who managed to figure out how to upload chapters! **

**Thank you all for reading my story and I just want to say a big thank you to See Through the Mist for being the first person to review this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

Chapter 2

Alice stormed all the way to her science class; why was Alfred not listening to her? By talking to her he was causing her unnecessary attention that she really didn't need. The last thing on earth that she wanted was to argue with someone because Alfred chose to sit next to her in both maths and English this morning. Heaven forbid that someone other than Arthur Kirkland was seen talking to the school weirdo. The class room to her science room was already open and a few students that had arrived early had taken their seats; these were the people Alice could deal with, the ones that did as they were told. It was the ones that came in later that Alice couldn't stand. They always had something to say about here weather it was true or not, most of the rumours sent around school were complete lies but Alice made no effort to defend herself against the accusations knowing that it would only make them sound more realistic. Looking around the small class room she looked over to her seat once again at the back of the class in the corner (Where she preferred to sit and hide) only to see that a young girl was sat in her seat. Sighing quietly Alice gripped onto her book tightly trying to use it as a shield as she walked over to the girl. She had caramel blonde hair that was tied into two lose pony tails, like Alice, the strands of shorter hair clipped to the side with a small red maple leaf clip. She looked deep in thought as she doodled on a scrap piece of paper not even noticing Alice walk up to her.

"E-Excuse me?" Alice stuttered trying to find her voice. The other jumped slightly and turned to face Alice with big violet eyes tucked away behind grey framed glasses. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Alice looked down at the table and muttered. "Y-You're in my seat."

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to steal your seat. I'll find another." the girl said hurriedly grabbing her things and standing up out the chair. She looked rather nervous and that took Alice a little of guard, was she genuinely frightened or was it just an act? It was then Alice realised she'd never seen the girl around the school before.

"T-The seat beside me is empty if you'd like to sit in it?" Alice offered as she scooted past the violet eyed girl to her seat by the wall. She slouched into it and placed her books on the table. For a second the girl looked at her then smiled warmly as she sat in the chair beside her.

"T-Thank you… I'm new here."

"I thought I hadn't seen you around." the quite girl laughed a little before turning to face Alice who was frowning as she didn't understand what was funny.

"Sorry, it's just that people don't really see me. I'm almost invisible to everyone. You're only the second person to really see me today. Sometimes my brother doesn't even see me… I'm Madeline by the way, Madeline Williams." Madeline held out her hand towards Alice who took it and gently shook it with a small smile on her face.

"Wait, are you related to Alfred Jones by any chance?" Alice asked curiously as the classroom around her began to fill up with chattering students. Maddie chuckled and nodded as she arranged her books into a neat pile like Alice had done herself.

"Yeah, Alfred's my brother. We have separate last names because we were separated at birth so I was raised in Canada with my mother and Alfred was raised in the states with my father therefore giving us different last names. We were reunited when I was 7 and Alfred was 8 but our last names never changed. I guess we were so used to them there was no point." Alice nodded in response. Madeline seemed so nice and friendly with her already like they were friends but they'd only just met. So why did Alice already feel close to her? "Say Alice is the teacher nice in this class? Last lesson the teacher didn't even notice I was there." Madeline sighed placing her head in her hand as she placed her elbow on the table in front.

"Well I guess he's nice Mr Colley is- wait a second how do you know my name? I haven't told you it yet?" Alice frowned in deep confusion as the girl beside her stiffed in her seat before sitting up properly and looking into Alice's eyes. A small silence fell between the two as Maddie looked away from Alice and down at the book in front of her.

"I… Urm I was talking to Arthur and… and he told me that you and he were twins… yeah." Alice's eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

"My brother told you? How sweet of him." She said through gritted teeth. Well now at least she had a reason to hit Arthur when she saw him next.

'_**Why would he tell her my name? He knows I like to hide in corners where people can't find me; what could he possibly be planning by telling her my name?'**_

Alice thought to herself not noticing that she was scowling at Maddie who was sat in silence her mouth opening then closing again as she debated on whether to interrupt Alice's thoughts.

"A-Alice?" She decided she didn't like being scowled at. Emerald eyes blinked at her before facing the front as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry." she mumbled before their science lesson began leaving both girls in complete silence.

Science was much more interesting than Alice thought if ever could be. She learnt that Madeline was a wiz at all things science making them perfect partners as Alice was quite good at it as well, not a good at it as she was at English but still, she had a partner that shared the workload. Alice's last partner had been a lazy Greek boy who constantly fell asleep during the class leaving the work to the Brit, that kid also managed to sneak several cats into the lesson too which Alice still couldn't get her head around even now.

"Class dismissed" the teacher bellowed as he slouched at his desk putting away his things. For the first time that day Alice was actually in a good mood, she finally had someone to talk to even though they were almost as shy as each other. As the Brit stood up and grabbed her books the Canadian girl beside her did the same until they were both stood looking at each other.

"Um… You wanna have lunch together?" Madeline asked and Alice just took a moment to blink at her in shock.

Someone was asking her to have lunch with them?

**Someone** was **asking her** to have **lunch with them**!

"S-Sure… I mean I don't usual have anyone to eat with other than my brother so I suppose we can eat together." Alice smiled at the bright smile upon Maddie's face. Someone how this all seemed familiar but that was just stupid; Alice was certain she'd never seen this girl before.

"Let's go then." Maddie smiled cheerfully as they walked beside each other out their class. "I'll just go put my books in my locker and grab my lunch. I'll meet you by your locker?"

"Um… yeah –wait do you know where my locker is?" Alice frowned again as Maddie nodded slowly.

"I was shown all the lockers this morning, I saw you getting some books out this morning."

"Oh well sure I'll meet you there in a few minutes then." Maddie nodded with a smile as she skipped off to her own locker while Alice headed in the opposite direction to her locker. Thoughts about her brother, Madeline and Alfred whirled around her head as she walked; wondering what class Maddie and Arthur shared, why he felt the need to tell Maddie her name and why Alfred was determined to be her friend. She was so deep into her thoughts she only realised she was at her locker when she began subconsciously opening it and placing her books in. Quickly the blonde grabbed her small lunch out and closed the locker before turning around only for her appetite to disappear within seconds. Stood behind her were Gilbert, Antonio and Francis all with a greedy look on their face.

"Can you not leave me alone for at least a day?" She asked but Gilbert only laughed encouraging the others to laugh too.

"Nein! That wouldn't be any fun for the rest of us."

"So what do you want this time? My lunch? Because if it really means that much to you, you can have it." Alice scowled suddenly feeling proud of herself for standing up to the people trying to break her down. The trio looked at her in a little shock before Gilbert looked down at the lunch bag in her hand.

"Nah wouldn't want that shitty little lunch anyway. I mean come on there's hardly anything in there." Gilbert squinted at the bag in her hand trying to see what was inside not following Alice's eyes as she watched Antonio wonder off after a brunette with a hair girl down the corridor. Francis was watching his friend leave too until Alice sighed bringing their attention back to her.

"See? Even Antonio's gotten board of this whole shenanigan." Gilbert turned his head to where Antonio had been stood and frowned looking around for him only for Francis to point out the direction he went.

"Yeah well we don't need him! If he wants to chase girls he can. I don't need to chase 'em because I'm just so awesome they fall at my feet." Rolling her eyes Alice held back a laugh instead she settled with an

"I'm sure." before Gilbert stepped up in front of her lowering his face down to hers so they were face to face and glaring into each other's eyes.

"What was that eyebrows?"

"That's my brother not me."

"Shut up! You can be eyebrows bitch!"

"Very original." Alice couldn't believe she was fighting back but for some reason she was. She really just wanted to go to lunch with her new fri- could she call someone she'd only just met a friend yet? Her new acquaintance, yeah that sounded right. Gilbert let out a shocked laugh that the Brit was answering back instead of remaining silent. The albino opened his mouth to say something but his voice didn't come out.

"Alice?" Gilbert, Alice and Francis all looked in the direction of the voice to see Madeline stood with a small bag off food in her hand as she watched with worried violet eyes. Suddenly Alice heard Gilbert's breath hitch in his throat as he stood up straight and looked at Maddie with big red eyes. She looked from Alice to Gilbert and as her eyes met with Gilbert's they both seemed to stop and stare into each other's eyes. Alice raised her eyebrows before the furrowed into a frown as she looked over at Francis who had shrugged his shoulders at her as in slight confusion. Suddenly Maddie looked away to the side with a small blush dusting her cheeks along with a tiny smile. Gilbert smiled awkwardly before rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I…um… hi." He stuttered causing Alice and even Francis to open their mouths in shock. Gilbert Beilschmidt just stuttered! Stuttered!

"Hi." Maddie replied with a small smile

"I-I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and you are?" Wait no 'I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt'? Was the leader of the bad touch trio nervous?

"Madeline Williams." She shook the outstretched hand of Maddie for a moment sending a blush across both their faces before Gilbert turned to Francis and patted his shoulder with the big grin like nothing else had happened.

"This here's my buddy Francis and Antonio's around somewhere but you'll be able to tell who he is 'cause he loud and awesome but not as awesome as me!"

"W-Well nice to meet you… Alice are you ready?"

"Hold up! You mean you wanna eat lunch with her?" Gilbert asked and as he did a small dark frown crossed Madeline's face but it was gone within a matter of seconds. Instead she nodded and Alice stepped away from Gilbert to Maddie's side.

"I'm ready, let's go eat lunch _together._" Alice smiled smugly at Gilbert who only glared in response before she grabbed Maddie's arm and turned her so they were walking away from the trio that had become a duo. "Madeline you're sense of timing is absolutely impeccable"

"Thank you I do try my best what were those guys doing anyway?"

"Oh there are usually three of them and they make up the bad touch trio, famous bullies of the school. They're a load of arseholes if you ask me so I'd stay away from them." Alice warned the new girl beside her as they found a free bench and took a seat on it together.

"S-Sure." Madeline ducked her head as she opened the sandwich bag now placed on her lap; the image of glistening red eyes swirling around her brain.

**I just want to thank you guys so much for reading this! **

**Please, before pressing the little red [X] in the corner of the screen, leave a review. I would love to hear your opinions and of course if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will see to it as soon as I can. **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I just want to say thank you so much to all you people that have reviewed my story I means so much! You all managed to put smiles on my faces and just knowing that people like my story makes my day. Thank you to everyone that's following and favourited this story.**

**So without further ado I give you chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

Chapter 3

"Hey Antonio you totally missed out at lunch time." Francis called as Antonio walked into the first of his last two lessons of the day; ICT. Frowning slightly the Spaniard walked over to Francis and sat at the computer beside him, on his other side sat Gilbert who was sat with his elbow resting on the table his chin on his fist as he stared of into space.

"What happened to mi amigo?" Antonio asked as he looked over his albino friend who was completely unaware he'd even sat down next to him. Turning back to Francis for information he watched the Frenchman raise his eyebrows up and down with a playful smirk.

"Gilbert here met a new girl today. It was hilarious! He didn't even call himself awesome and he even stuttered! Stuttered! Ha-Ha!" Francis laughed as Antonio blinked in disbelief.

"Not one mention of his awesomeness?"

"Not one my friend."

"Wow I missed all that." Antonio gasped as he looked back at Gilbert who was still oblivious to everything and everyone around him.

"Where were you anyway?" the Frenchman at his other side asked as Antonio set to work logging in his computer. While the loading screen came on he leant back in his chair and sighed.

"Lovi."

"What's a 'Lovi'?"

"Her name's Lovina and she's so pretty but for some reason she hates me." Antonio sighed before frowning over at Gilbert who was staring lovingly at the wall in front of him. Deciding he was sick of Gilbert not talking the Spaniard quickly pushed Gilbert's arm from under his head causing the Prussian's (He refused to be called German) head to fall and hit the table. Both Antonio and Francis burst into a fit of laughter as Gilbert yelped in pain and grabbed his chin, sitting up straight in his chair to glare at his best friends.

"Not funny guys…" he whined before his eyes looked over the Spaniard in the chair beside him. "… Hey when did you get here?" he asked as he rubbed his aching chin waiting for a response from the chuckling Spanish man. After Antonio managed to control his laughing he looked into Gilbert's ruby red eyes before shrugging his shoulders.

"About 5 minutes ago but you were in dream world." everything went silent for a minute as the teacher walked in before Gilbert reached out and smacked Antonio's shoulder earning a small yelp from him.

"Where the fuck were you! Why the heck did you run off and leave us?" Gilbert hissed as the teacher glared at him and began explaining today's activity. After a short explanation conversations burst into life as the teacher sat at his desk to complete some work, leaving the students to get on with the work themselves. Antonio looked from the work he'd loaded on screen over to the albino glaring at him.

"I went after Lovi okay." Antonio sighed getting tired of being questioned by his friends. Gilbert's eyes softened before he returned to glaring as Francis spoke up.

"You missed meeting Megan-"

"MADELINE!" Gilbert interrupted causing both green and blue eyes to land on him with wide eyes. Slowly the Prussian sank into is chair as he looked down at his lap. "Her name is Madeline." he said only just above a whispered before he noticed his friend's faces change. Both Antonio and Francis had a smug look on their face which Gilbert knew meant nothing good.

"Madeline?" Antonio smiled and Francis leant closer to him in order to get closer to Gilbert. The Frenchman's head peered over Antonio's shoulder as they faced Gilbert.

"I think he said Madeline~" Francis sang with a purr before Antonio copied.

"Madeline~"

"Not Megan. Madeline~"

"STOP IT!" Gilbert yelled with slightly pink cheeks. The entire room fell silent and looked their way; Gilbert had shouted with such a serious tone, a tone was hardly ever heard meaning it was a shocking event for the class, even the teacher had looked up from his work to stare at Gilbert who was slowly sinking further and further down in his chair. After a few awkward minutes the class got back to their work and even Gilbert was sat silently in his seat completing the work for the first time in his life. Giving each other a surprised look Antonio and Francis sat back properly in their seats and started their work sitting in silence for the rest of the lesson.

After both period 4 and 5 had ended school was over and students were free to go home however some stayed behind for extra classes and some just because they were studying using school resources. Passing all the people making their way to their extra classes and the study area Alice walked silently to her locker, the corridor starting to empty out as students rushed home. Watching her shoes on the cream marble flooring Alice was taking her time; the longer she was out the house the better. School was horrible with people bullying, picking on her and staying away from her because of 'that rumour' but home was much worse. Being the only girl out of 6 boys consisting of 5 brothers and her dad was much worse than sitting through the horrors of school. When she finally reached her locker Alice was almost sad about it but then she remember her nice clean room was at home and the desire to go home increased the more she thought about her own little sanctuary. Putting in her locker combination, she opened the door and pulled out her school bag before throwing all her books into it.

"HEY!" someone shouted behind her causing her to scream and throw the book she was holding in the air. Looking up at the book hurtling toward her face she reacted by putting her hands up to it but before she could stop the book someone else did just above her head. Breathing out a sigh of relief she turned around only to fall backwards into her locker, which slammed behind her, as she realised just how close Alfred was stood to her back. Smiling brightly he held the book above her head before lowering it and handing it back to her, which she took with a dusting of pink on her pale cheeks.

"Go home" she muttered before turning and walking towards the front entrance of the school.

"Hey! I wanna talk to you" Alfred whined as he took one long step to catch up with her before stepping in to walk at her side. Rolling her peridot green eyes, Alice sighed; why wouldn't he leave her alone already?

"Why?" she asked quietly fiddling with the strap of her bag as she no longer had a book to hide behind.

"What'd ya mean why? I wanna talk to you because I want to talk to you. It's quite simple really." His eyes watched her as she walked with her head tilted down watching the path she was walking on as they exited the school.

"If I tell you to give up on me will you leave me alone?"

"Nope! I'm not giving up on you Alice. So I've heard the rumours and you can call me stupid but I refuse to stay away from you just because everyone else does." Alice felt a warm feeling bubble in the pit of her stomach from Alfred's words. No one had ever wanted to be around her yet here Alfred was telling her upfront that he wasn't going to give on her. Eventually Alice looked up from the floor to look into Alfred's, for once, serious eyes.

"Thank you… no one's ever gone out their way to try and be my friend"

"Well they're just idiots because I know under that shy and grumpy shield you're holding up there's a kind-hearted, intelligent and funny girl. She's just afraid to come out that's all" Alfred's voice was soft as velvet as he talked making Alice blush slightly. She'd never received such nice comments not even from her own family. Smiling shyly she realised that they'd stopped outside her home and Alfred had walked her all the way there. Frowning a little she looked at the American beside her.

"T-This is my house" She stuttered confused as to how Alfred had led her this way, was it pure accident? I couldn't be or he wouldn't have stopped. Did he know where she lived? If so Alice found that slightly creepy.

"Oh… well I'll see ya tomorrow I guess" he smiled brightly at her before giving her a short hug looking over her shoulder at the house behind them. In the window stood Arthur holding the curtains back as he watched with a small smile. Alfred winked at him causing the Brit to shake his head with a smile before Alfred released Alice and ran off down the street.

"B-Bye" she called after him making him turn and wave at her as he disappeared. Alice's cheeks were painted pink as she took in a deep breath and turned to face her home. Why was her heart pounding so fast? When she let out the breath she opened her eyes to catch Arthur stood in the window watching her. Instantly her mouth hung open as he smiled smugly at her, had he seen her and Alfred? Without hesitation Alice stormed up to the front door as Arthur ran from the window. She slammed open the door shutting it behind her before chasing her twin up the stairs. "ARTHUR!"

After racing to his room and slamming the door behind him in the hurry, he locked the door and backed away from the door just as he heard his sister run into the wood and bang her fists on it.

"Arthur you open this door right now!" She yelled from outside but all Arthur did was laugh. "Are you laughing?" Alice asked curiously through the door. Instantly Arthur stopped laughing and stared at the wooden door protecting him from his twin.

"Alice go away I'm not coming out" He smirked at the door before he turned to his desk, pulling out the chair and sitting at the wooden structure. His room was fairly simple with pale mint green walls along with the feature wall which was painted a deeper emerald green, the shade of his eyes. The carpet was wonderfully soft and a dark chocolate colour. Arthur had squeezed as much possessions as he could into his room where he knew his siblings couldn't get them. It was one of the only rues they followed in this house; don't enter anyone's bedroom without their permission, however there were still the occasional rule breakers *Cough Alistair cough* The Brit's single bed was pressed against his mint green wall with many different things stuffed neatly under it. Beside the bed were his bedside table and at the bottom of his bed were his drawers along with a dresser beside his desk that he was currently sitting at. Their house as full as it could possibly be. As the family grew the house shrank until they eventually got too big for the house however they refused to move. Their mother lived here and if their father were to move Arthur didn't think he could take it. When they were younger he and Alice had shared a room as had their older brother's Aiden and Gavin, giving Alistair his own room as he was the oldest. However as Arthur and Alice got older they needed separate rooms for obvious reasons so Alistair, surprisingly, completely cleaned out and renovated the attic into another bedroom giving Alice her own little sanctuary on a different floor above her brothers. As Arthur was her twin he got given the room at the bottom of the stairs to her room and was allowed the entire room to himself which he was grateful for. He seriously didn't believe he could survive in this house if he had to share a room with his brothers. He could barely survive under the same roof as them but they were family so it was always a love-hate relationship. Beside Arthur's room was Alistair's room which he refused to share, across from his room was the master bedroom where their dad stayed and at the very top of the stairs was the family bathroom. Unfortunately for them Aiden and Gavin had been sent down into the basement which they had turned into their own area as they were the only two that didn't mind sharing… well they didn't have a choice really.

"You have to come out at some point Arthur and I'll be here when you do"

"Why? What did I do?" Arthur asked innocently with a smug smirk on his face which he was thankful his twin couldn't see. A loud bang on the other side of the door was his answer as he stared down at the school papers in front of him. Damn homework.

"You know exactly what you did… W-What did you see?" her voice was hardly even audible through the door. Enjoying himself for once Arthur got up from his seat and walked over to the door where he crouched and put his lips to the tiny gap between the door and the frame.

"Everything" he whispered and he could almost hear the blood rush to his sister's cheeks.

"Everything?" she squeaked and he nodded to himself.

"Everything" Repeated bangs on the door in front of Arthur's face caused the older twin to jump back away from the door.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!" she screamed from the other side of the door but Arthur only chuckled and walked back to his desk to continue with his homework as his sister grew quite but he wasn't stupid. He knew that she was still there and he wouldn't fall for her silent plan.

**A/N:**

**Mi amigo – Should mean my friend but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Once again I thank you all for reading! **

**I'm sorry if updates start becoming slow from now on it's just that I've officially started Sixth Form and my Child Care Learning and Development course requires a lot of attention. I just got my first assignment and I have to try and figure out what to do for it before I can start but I'll try as best as I can to continue updating this at least once a week. **

**Please, before pressing the little red [X] in the corner of the screen, leave a review. I would love to hear your opinions and of course if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will see to it as soon as I can. **

**Stay awesome and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reading this! It means the absolute world to me to know that other people actually like my work. **

**In this chapter we meet the Kirkland's! **

**Alistair – Scotland**

**Aiden – Ireland (I just put Ireland as one person but if you want to be specific Aiden can be Northern Ireland)**

**Gavin – Wales**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

After ignoring the shouts coming from outside his room Alistair yawned with a frown wondering why these last few hours had grown so quite. Had the argument between the twins stopped or were they sulking in their rooms? Probably the latter, that's what they did most times when they fell out. Getting up from his bed Alistair stretched his arms out making his joints crack before he ran his hand over his face trying to wake himself up. University could fuck off; right now the eldest Kirkland was not in the mood to study for his medical course. Why did he have to pick the hardest course that required a lot of effort? He never did anything with effort it wasn't his style so why he'd decided to be a surgeon he had no idea… the pay did sound interesting though. The red head ran his fingers through his flame red hair before pulling a single cigarette out the packet on his bedside table along with his lighter. Placing the cig in between his fingers where it was comfortable he walked towards his door with the intentions to go down stairs to the back door where he could smoke in peace without his family complaining about it. Well that was until he took a step out his door and saw Alice sat with her back leaning on Arthur's door. She had changed out her school outfit and was in a pair of skinny jeans and simple white shirt. Her knees were pulled to her chest as she stared at the stairs in front of her.

"What're you doing?" the red head asked his dark mossy green eyes focused no his sister who jumped a little before turning her head and looking up at him with a scowl she he shared. It wasn't everyday he walked out his room and found one of his siblings sitting outside one of the bedroom doors.

"I'm sitting down" Alice answered simply before continuing her glaring contest with the wall.

"Outside Arthur's room?"

"Yes. Next question of leave"

"Okay… why are you sitting outside Art's room?"

"Because he is a fucking arse and I will proceed to strangle him with my bare hands when he unlocks the door." She huffed as she leant her head back against the door with a thud. Alistair stood still for a moment before looking at the door to Arthur's room then back to Alice.

"I'm walking away now" Alistair nodded as he walked down the stairs, Alice glaring at him as he disappeared down the stairs. When he got down the stairs he peeped into the living room to see his father curled up on the sofa with Gavin both of them clutching pillows as they stared at the TV. When the two looked at him with slightly teary eyes Alistair shook his head and ducked out the room.

"I don't want to know" he sighed before making his way to the back door where he shut it behind him and walked out into the small back garden. Silently taking a seat on the little wooden bench, that had an overhang over the top so when it was raining the lad could still sit out without getting drenched; Alistair lit his cigarette and took a drag from it blowing the smoke out in pleasure. Sometimes he just didn't want to be involved with his family's doings first the twins arguing, then his father and Gavin and now Aiden sitting in the bush across the garden from him… wait! Why was Aiden hiding in the bushes? Alistair raised a confused eyebrow at his younger brother who only blinked back at him.

"You really wanna know?" he asked but Alistair took another drag from the lit cig in his hand and shook his head.

"Nah continue" he encouraged as Aiden ducked back down behind the bush. Sometimes he swore he wasn't a part of this family, but his eyes and eyebrows betrayed him and told him that he was defiantly the elder brother of all lunatics in the house and the one in the bush. How his father coped with this many children under one roof he'd never know.

Eventually Alice got tired of sitting outside her brothers and gave in with her staring competition with the wall to get up and go down stairs. Maybe if she left for a few moments her brother would think she'd completely disappeared meaning he'd unlocked his door and come out. Why he had a lock on his bedroom door anyway was a mystery to Alice but she assumed it was something to do with nosy brothers. Luckily she was a girl and because of that they didn't dare venture up the stairs that lead to her room. Walking down the stairs Alice looked up to where her brother's room was and waited just for a moment to listen for any movements but there weren't any meaning her brother had learnt from previous arguments. Signing in slight defeat Alice wondered over to the doorway of the living room and for a moment just stood in it staring at the scene inside. On the sofa her older brother Gavin was hugging a pillow close to his chest and hiding the bottom of his face in it so only his green eyes were peering over the top of the square cream pillow. Beside him was her father sat in the same position but trying to hide his face behind a chocolate coloured pillow as he also watched the TV.

"What are you doing?" she asked after watching the two for a few minutes. Instantly their faces turned to the doorway and Alice was the main focus of their teary eyes. Frowning a little in confusion Gavin coughed and rubbed his eyes before sitting up straight and running a hand through his golden hair that was similar to her own and Arthur's apart from in different light his hair could change to a strawberry blonde.

"W-We were just watching a movie" Gavin answered innocently before Alice's eyes moved over to her father. He too had sat up straight and tossed the pillow aside to reveal dark green eyes the colour of damp moss beneath think busy eyebrows, something all the boys had inherited. Luckily for Alice she and Arthur were very much like their mother as so she didn't get the eyebrows but Arthur did and to think of him without them was a strange thought. His hair was a dark red colour and was spiked all over the place due to him not really styling it in any way, shape or form. He half smiled at her before turning back to the movie.

"And it made you cry?"

"N-No! We weren't crying! We… We were just-"

"Sweating through our eyes" Their father answer for Gavin, who frowned slightly before nodding. Alice's eyebrows knitted together into a frown as she looked between her brother and father.

"Sweating through your eyes?"

"It's a guy thing"

"… Of course it's a guy thing" Alice sighed before removing her frown and returning to her normal scowl. "What film is it?"

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2" Their father almost yelled in happiness. Every single Kirkland loved the harry potter collection and had watched every single film. All except Aiden and their father had read the books but that's just because Aiden was lazy and didn't like to read. Instantly Alice understood why they were crying as she walked into the room and looked at the now paused TV screen.

"What part are you up to?" she asked Gavin who shuffled over closer to their dad so Alice could sit on the sofa.

"Well Snape's just died and we're about to watch the memories."

"No wonder you're crying, I'll sit and watch it to… Wait I need my tissues!" Alice called as she stood up and ran upstairs to her bedroom before returning with a box of tissues and taking her seat on the end of the sofa next to Gavin.

"Tissues?"

"I'll share don't worry… Fred's death is just so emotional" Alice snuggled into her seat bringing her feet up on the sofa as she folded them beside her and leaned closer to Gavin, placing the tissues on her lap. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and instantly Alice had her glare ready and aimed at the door just as Arthur stepped into it. Locking eyes with her he smiled and winked before the expression left and was replaced by that of interest.

"Did I hear the word tissues and Fred's death?" Arthur asked making all three on the sofa nod. "Great I'll watch too" he nodded as he walked into the living room and Gavin pushed his dad off the sofa into the big chair that sat beside the sofa so the three siblings could sit beside each other. Arthur placed himself in the middle of Alice and Gavin, making himself comfortable as their father picked up the remote.

"Can I press-"

"Whatcha watching?" Sighing in annoyance now all four Kirkland's looked to the doorway and saw Alistair leaning against the white frame.

"Sit down" their father ordered making his oldest son sit down on the floor beneath Gavin. As Gavin filled Alistair in on where they were in the film Aiden appeared in the doorway.

"Oh for God sake! Sit down boy and shut up!" the oldest man in the room yelled as Aiden quickly walked in and took a seat on the floor beneath Alice.

"Oh Harry Potter where are we up to?"

"Snape just died"

"No! Rewind! I wanna watch it from Snape's death" Aiden declared meaning their father sighed as he rewound the DVD to before Snape died before holding the remote in the air.

"I'm going to press play now. No one else wants to join in or say something do they?" He asked to a silent room before lowering the remote and pressing play. "Good"

An hour later and the film credits rolled onto screen and not one Kirkland wasn't in tears. Gavin was curled up in his corner of the sofa with a tissue held to his face, Alice was curled up to her twin with her head leaning on his shoulder as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Arthur's head rested on hers as his tears dried and he watched the credits. Their father was cuddling a pillow like it was the last thing in the world and Alistair was currently being held down on the floor by Aiden who had moved across the floor to him so now he was latched onto Alistair and burying his face in his chest. Alistair on the other hand looked seriously unimpressed by his younger brother but there were still a few tears in his eyes that he tried so desperately to hide.

"Ger off me!" Alistair hissed breaking the sad silence but Aiden's grip on his just tightened.

"No! It's so sad! I need to hug someone!"

"Well hug Gavin"

"No that would mean getting up and I'm comfy here with you"

"Well I'm not" Alistair whined but gave in as the more he struggled the further Aiden climbed onto him. If he tried to pry the second oldest off him any more Aiden would literally be sitting in his lap. Arthur gently rubbed circles on Alice's back as she sniffed and looked up to him with teary eyes that were slowly disappearing.

"Fred's death?" he asked and she nodded as he nodded back. "Me too" Alice placed her head back onto her brother's shoulder before suddenly pulling back and looked around Arthur to Gavin.

"Gavin please may I borrow that pillow please?" she asked and reluctantly he gave it to her. As soon as her delicate pale fingers got grip on the fabric the pillow was smashed into the side of Arthur's face, pushing into the sofa. Kneeling now, Alice continued to hit him with the pillow before sighing in satisfaction and handing the pillow back to her brother which he took happily.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Arthur asked now holding his head as he glared at his twin sister.

"That was for earlier now I'm happy" She smiled in victory before she copied Aiden and pushed Arthur back into the sofa so she could rest her head on his chest. After watching the last Harry Potter the Kirkland's were always in a cuddly mood… well most of them.

"Get the fuck off me!" Alistair pushed and shoved at his brother as their dad stood up and left the room supposedly for the bathroom. Hearing his children arguing wasn't new anymore so he only stepped in when it was defiantly needed but sometimes other siblings beat him to it. For example when Alistair and Arthur got into a fight Aiden was there to hold back Alistair and Gavin to hold back Arthur while Alice talked some sense into them.

"I don't wanna let go" Aiden whined as he hugged his brother tightly making Alistair pull a face in disgust. Yes he could hug his siblings when they were down and needed cheering up but he could only hug someone for so long. He couldn't sit around and hug his baby of a brother when he knew his brother was just being an idiot and didn't deserve a proper hug. While Arthur and Alice cuddled to each other on the sofa, Gavin continued to hug his pillow and watch the fight scene break out beneath them and all that he could think was

'_**Another peaceful day for the Kirkland's' **_

**A/N: I absolutely love Harry Potter and Fred's death never fails to make me cry. As soon as Fred dies I'm crying my eyes out for the rest of the movie but Snape's death and his memories builds it all up so when Fred dies I just explode I tears :'( **

**Please, before pressing the little red [X] in the corner of the screen, leave a review. I would love to hear your opinions and of course if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will see to it as soon as I can. **

**Stay awesome like Prussia and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
